Snowy Days
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AU LxLight Rape. possible character death. Neither a solid, nor a liquid. Not even a gas. More like... Another day in the life of a serial killer? Dont worry. I'll set you free, Mockingbird.
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami was a promising, and brilliant, college student. He'd gone through his entire life feeling the class work was too easy but not trying to skip a grade. He didn't like standing out anymore than his attractive good looks and brains already made him. He was good at sports of various kinds and in good shape. He didn't want to jump ahead when he was younger and be even more of a weirdo.

To Light, he was strange. Most teenagers always thought about guys or girls in some general retrospect. Light Yagami had no apparent sex appeal in school until college where he dated a new girl every month just to keep the others off of him. Any longer than that and the girls began to think she was special.

However, these girls still loved to be pampered and loved and to have all of Light's attention on them. This was another reason he dumped them. He couldn't concentrate properly with them around.

Then one day...

"Yagami-kun?" he had heard the familiar call of a female student.

"Yes?" he turned around and saw a petite girl wearing a black sweater over a dark blue t-shirt and a black skirt with black stockings and shoes. She blushed and nodded.

"My name is Misa and I... Would you date me?!" she'd almost screamed in her nervousness. "I wont get in the way of your studies. I know how important they are to you. I just want to be of use to you, Light-kun."

Her earnest tries and promises must have been what finally made him say yes. He'd been dating Misa for nearly a month now. If he kept up his normal pace, he'd be dumping her within the next two weeks. However, she'd kept her word and left him alone when he was studying or working. She never said anything bad about his dreams as long as he respected hers. Overall, he was speechless on her behavior. When in public, though, she was a normal girl and would cling to him and love him like he would die tomorrow.

Light Yagami ran a hand through his hair as he headed home this chilly night. He'd just gotten off a plane after spending three days back home with his parents for Thanksgiving in California and the chilly New York air was, well, chilly. Chilling to his bones after the much warmer California air.

"God needs to rethink his weather plans." Light spoke to himself. 'Oh great. Now look at yourself, Yagami. You're starting to talk to yourself. Maybe you should get a roommate or something.'

However, despite these thoughts, Light had not planned to find a person unconscious on his doorstep. He quickly dropped his bags and unlocked the front door. Light put the person on his couch and put two blankets over them.

It was a teen, about his age, with messy black hair and wrinkly clothing. He wore no shoes and so his feet were nearly frostbitten. After getting his stuff inside, and making sure the strangers feet were clean, Light began to rub down the feet, warming them up.

He smiled when he could see the color coming back to them. Now the only question was, who was this guy?

– – –

Black eyes blinked open. A fireplace was lit and giving off beautiful heat. A white sponge ceiling was spread out above him. Warm, comfortable blankets were covering him and fuzzy socks kept his tender feet warm.

'Feels like... home?' the eyes blinked and looked over to the chair in the room. A light brown haired boy was sitting in a chair, sleeping. His legs were curled on the chair and he was resting his head on his arms.

The boy with these black eyes sat up, pushing back the covers. He looked around the room he was in. The livingroom of a small home. Out the window, he could see the snow falling gently. From inside, it always seemed like a peaceful force of nature.

'Where am I? Am I dreaming?' he wondered, his fingers brushing over the softness of the top cover. 'Hm.. Faux mink. Nice. Soft. Warm.' he noted.

His attention to detail was overtaken when he heard the other boy waking up.

"Mmm." Light groaned. He pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed his eye. When he opened his eyes he saw the black haired boy from earlier was sitting up and staring at him.

"Oh, you're awake." he smiled lightly. "My name is Light Yagami and I found you on my doorstep. What's you're name?" he asked, deciding to get everything done as quick as possible.

"L." the boy responded.

"Huh?" Light's smile was replaced by a confused look.

"My name is Ryuzaki." the black haired boy repeated.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ryuzaki." Light walked over and sat on the floor.

"You too, Yagami-kun." L nodded.

Silence reigned over the room and L found himself watching the snow outside. It fell slow and silent, building up on the windowsill until the wind blew it away or it fell away. The process would continue to repeat until a bird landed on the sill or until the sun dried up all the snow.

"Can I ask why you were on my front step?" Light's voice broke into his thoughts. He shook his head.

"I'm sensitive to the cold. I guess I just passed out and I happened to be at your house." L responded, looking around. "Do you have any sweets?"

"Uh.. Sure." Light got up and brought back a bag of Hershey kisses. L ate them one by one, carefully pulling off the wrappers.

Light watched him eat, confused by the strange teen and yet hypnotized by his actions.

"You guess?" he finally spoke, a thought hitting him. "You mean you... don't remember?"

L stopped peeling the kiss in his hand and stared at it. He squinted his eyes, as though trying to think of a hard word or trying to make the chocolate explode.

"I don't remember what I was doing last night.. No. It's the only thing I can't remember. Why was I outside?" L finally popped the chocolate in his mouth. "However, if you keep thinking about it too much, you may become wrinkled like your father."

"What do you know about my father?" Light glared lightly at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki made an 'oops' face.

"Allow me to explain." L offered, pulling something from his back pocket. "I am in charge of secret, central intelligence in the New York Police." he was showing his I.D.. Ryuzaki, but no last name.

"Not so secret if you go around showing random people." Light pointed out, poking the I.D.

"You are Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I knew who you were. This is another reason why I'm trying to remember why I was in this area last night." Ryuzaki pulled his legs to his chest and seemed to go into deep thought.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make me some breakfast. Do you want anything, Mr. Sweets?" Light asked, standing up.

"Oh. If you make pancakes, I'd like some." L smiled and Light shook his head before going into the kitchen.

L sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Why? Why was he outside in this weather? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

Onee-chan 1: This chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Squirrels. Thank you for making my day.

This story will be posted between now and Christmas. Probably posting about one chapter every two days. And now, something that isn't usually in my nature to do.. (Usually my sister does this sort of thing..).. A preview.

Preview for Chapter Two:

"It is neither a solid, nor a liquid. Not even a gas. More like..."

"Whatever. Fine, I'll leave. But you have to promise to introduce me sometime." she smiled innocently and Light couldn't help but smile back. "I'll see you in school." Misa leaned up and kissed Light on the cheek.

L looking at the ceiling with a bored sigh. Three days ago, L realized...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Light trudged through the ever deepening snow. He had classes today and Misa did not, which meant he wouldn't see her today.

Light looked up at a tree he was passing and watched as the snow buckled and then fell once again from a tree branch. Strangely, the falling snow and cold temperature made him think of his home with it's nice warm fireplace.

Right about now, the fire was probably burning and a bundle of blankets was leaning against the couch to watch it or read. Yes, this bundle was Ryuzaki. It had been three days since Light had saved him but the memories of that night had not returned to Ryuzaki and he had not left.

'I'm not leaving until I remember what was so important.' Ryuzaki had argued. Apparently, it was a huge scandal for him to be outside for anything less than a major emergency. Light's father said Ryuzaki always made someone else do things for him.

'Now, even I'm curious.' Light ruffled his hair. Ryuzaki was... a detective at Light's age. They were both brilliant but.. L was more serious and matured. Where Light was naive, L was evaluating.

"I'm nothing like him." It depressed Light to think about it. How did someone like him exist? It almost seemed he was there just to place doubt in Light's mind.

Light went through his day of classes, hardly hearing but not listening and yet understanding everything. The world was deafened to his inner turmoil and thoughts that plagued him.

– – – –

L was curled up on the floor. He'd been doing this for three days now. He was imposing on Light's kindness. However, for a man who wanted to become a detective like L, he was sure trusting. Naivety. Could L recall a time where he had been so kind hearted? So pure?

'Like snow.' L sat by the window and opened it, dragging his finger through the white, cold water.

"Snow. The state of water that is neither a solid, nor a liquid. Not even a gas. More like... a sliquid." L smiled. How long had it been since he made up something so ridiculous?

L walked to Light's kitchen and pulled out the bag of Hershey kisses before he began to eat them like he'd been doing since he got there. Light was kind enough to go out and buy more for him and didn't even ask L first. It was almost as if he'd known L would be staying long.

"Maybe he's smarter than I give him credit for." L noted as he saw the alarm system on the house was set. He hadn't even seen Light turn it on.

L walked down the hall to Light's room and looked at the bed, perfectly neat, and the bookshelves, covered in manga and textbooks - all organized. From A to Z, no book was out of order and he kept them all in very good condition.

"Light Yagami... 19 years old, studying law, above high IQ test results. Family consists of his Father, mother, younger sister, and.." L paused. "And..." why did he think there was someone else? When he thought about it, Light was the only son in his family so why did he want to add another son?

"I think the cold got to me." L shook his head and put back the manga he'd pulled out.

– – – –

"Light!"

Said college boy looked back over his shoulder. He smiled lightly.

"I'm so glad I caught you." Misa smiled, breathing heavily from running. Light smiled down at her.

"You know where I live, why did you have to catch me at school?" sometimes Misa was silly.

"Someone told me you have a roommate now. Why didn't I hear about it first? You always told me you'd never get a roommate." Misa pouted and scampered to keep up with Light, who had begun walking again.

"He's not my roommate. I found him..." Suddenly, Light realized how weird that sounded. "He's got a bit of amnesia so I'm taking care of him." he tried again.

"Oooh!" Misa hugged his arm. "Light, you're so nice! That's why I love you!"

"Uh... thanks." Light sweat dropped. He could see his house and thought this would be a good chance to ditch Misa for now. "Look, there's my house. I guess I'll see you.. What?"

Misa was glaring at him.

"That's not nice, Light. You're not even gonna introduce me to your roommate?" she pouted.

"I told you, he's not my roommate." Light sighed, rubbing his face.

"Whatever. Fine, I'll leave. But you have to promise to introduce me sometime." she smiled innocently and Light couldn't help but smile back. "I'll see you in school." Misa leaned up and kissed Light on the cheek, but very near his lips.

– – –

L was both proud and surprised. He'd remembered something that might have been the reason for his journey over. L had been watching the Yagami boy for quite sometime, although he couldn't remember why. He'd actually followed him through college as much as he could without going in person.

Light Yagami had begun to captivate him. He had photos of, grades of, even sometimes video of Light. L had begun to be slightly obsessed with him. Recently, something had caused a panic in L. It annoyed him that he didn't know what it was, but this something had caused him to realize something.

L perked up when he heard Light's voice nearby. He smiled and went to the window. Wait. There was a girls voice too. Who was with Light right now? Was it Miss Misa? Yes, L knew of all of Light's girlfriends. He'd been the cause of a couple of his break ups.

It _was_ Misa. L watched them talk, stopped just before the house. Fascinating. Light somehow put up with all different kinds of females and kept his sanity. Just another admirable quality. L smiled and leaned on the sill a bit. When Light got inside, he could tell him what he'd remembered.

It was a good chance that this realization L had come to just 3 days ago was the reason he'd been over here. Light may not be ready for it but L could still tell him and get it out of the way. Then maybe the feeling that he'd forgotten something would leave.

L blinked at the sight he was seeing and his eyes widened a bit. Misa had leaned up and kissed Light. Their faces were turned and he was glad he couldn't see it directly, but they were still kissing. L backed away from the window and sat on the couch.

He was still there when Light came inside and greeted him.

"Did you figure anything out today?" he asked. L shook his head and watched the fire that was dying. "Oh well... I'm going to make some dinner. Do you want anything special?"

Again, L just shook his head. Light was confused at this behavior but merely rubbed his cheek where Misa had kissed him to kill the feeling before heading into the kitchen to cook.

L looked at his retreating back before falling back on the couch and looking at the ceiling with a bored sigh.

Three days ago, L had realized... that he was in love with Light Yagami.

* * *

Onee-chan: wow. Chp 2, and L already admits it. -smile- Now we just have Light to deal with.

Preview:

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Another day in the life of a serial killer? How do the prison bars look from your angle?"

"The knife is merely the tool. Someone else is the one doing the killing."

"The only Christmas present I ever got was an orphanage."

"Then why? Why wont you leave him alone?"

"Caaaaause I'm in love, I guess."

"Kindly piss off and die." the person laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Another day in the life of a serial killer? How do the prison bars look from your angle? Revenge is sweet like the cake you're eating...L."

Light brown hair sat, unbrushed, around an attractive face that was glaring at the tv screen. Frozen on the tv was the symbol letter 'L'.

"Kindly piss off and die." the person laughed and threw a fork into the tv, smashing the image.

– – –

Light coughed as he entered his house. He needed to take some cough medicine for this ache in his throat.

"Light-kun, you're home." Ryuzaki greeted. He was sitting in a chair at the dinner table, legs pulled up like they always were.

"Why do you sit like that Ryuzaki?" Light sighed, slightly annoyed.

"It helps me think clearly, logically, and to make correct decisions."

"How does posture do that?" Light asked, going into the kitchen to grab the medicine.

"How does a knife kill?" L challenged.

"It stabs someone." Light shrugged, coming back to sit down in front of L.

"No. The knife is merely the tool. Someone else is the one doing the killing." L shook his head.

"Brilliant ideas but.. What did any of that have to do with your posture?" Light asked, smiling.

Ryuzaki looked like he was chewing on his thumb as he thought about that. Then he merely shrugged.

"I guess I don't know." he admitted, causing Light to laugh. L smiled. For the first time in the five days he'd been there, he was the cause of Light's laughter. It was a better feeling than he thought it would be.

– – –

"Christmas is right around the corner." Light sighed, looking at all the ads and decorations already going up as he walked around town.

"Holidays are just a reason to buy useless items in surplus amounts. It almost always ends up in the garbage anyway, so what's the point?" L replied bored-ly. Light glared at him.

"What are you? Scrooge?" he asked. "You can't honestly say you never had a good Christmas!"

"I can." L replied with a strangely tired, but serious look.

"What?" Light asked, shocked.

L shrugged and pulled Light's jacket, which he was borrowing, closer around him. He was even wearing shoes, although he hated them. However, it was all Light's extra clothes so he couldn't help but enjoy it. He even enjoyed the smell they carried.

"The only Christmas present I ever got was an orphanage." L crossed his arms and cursed the weather.

Light watched him walk away for a moment before following him quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he frowned at the snow under his feet.

"You don't need to apologize. I hate being pitied for it." L looked at Light before quickly looking at the sky when the boy glared at him.

"I'm not pitying you! If there's one person who _doesn't_ need pity, it's you."

No. That's not what he meant to say. The words just slipped out. Ryuzaki did deserve some pity. He could hardly go outside during winter to enjoy the Christmas times at all. He was an orphan and now he had amnesia to boot.

L shook his shoulders to clear off the snow that had collected there. He shivered slightly. He was given another, larger jacket to wear over the light one he was wearing now. He looked over and saw Light was offering his jacket.

"But Light-kun... then you'll be cold." L pushed it back to Light.

"I'll be fine. I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt and I'm used to the cold. I don't want you passing out again." Light let the jacket drop on Ryuzaki's head and then kept walking.

L peeked out through the jacket at Light walking ahead in his black long sleeved sweater. He smiled happily before pulling on the offered jacket.

"Hurry up, Ryuzaki! We're going to be late!" Light called back to him.

"Coming!" L hurried to catch up and smiled childishly at Light, who blushed, as they kept walking.

Light was planning to talk to his father about working as a detective again and Ryuzaki had insisted he come along. When they got there, people seemed to be running around in a panic.

"Hi. I'm Detective Yagami's son. I made an appointment to come in." Light spoke to the man behind the desk.

"Ah, Light! Y-Your father is a little busy but I'm sure he'll be okay if I let you go on up." the small man nodded nervously but let them go upstairs anyway.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." Light spoke out loud. L grumbled. He had a good idea what it was.

Up in Mr. Yagami's office, several people were coming and going, no one quite sure what was going on. A man named Matsuda hurried out after Mr. Yagami yelled at him. When Light asked what was wrong he simply replied 'missing person' before rushing away.

"Dad?" Light called as he walked into the room.

"Light, what are you doing here?" Mr. Yagami turned and seemed to calm down a little when he saw his son.

"I came to talk about my job.." Light began.

"I'm sorry, Light. I can't today. I came home from Thanksgiving only to be immediately bombarded with the news that our top agent is missing." Mr. Yagami shook his head.

"No one's missing." L spoke up. He'd been trying to peel off his extra layers since they got there. "I was just visiting Light-kun." Finally! Freedom from the large mass of cloth!

"R-Ryuzaki!?" Mr. Yagami's face was obviously shocked. "What happened to you? Why didn't you at least call us and tell us you were okay?"

"Uh..." L looked at the ceiling.

"Ryuzaki doesn't remember what he was doing 5 days ago when I found him unconscious on my front doorstep." Light answered for him. L gave him a normal blank look but it seemed to say 'I wasn't actually gonna tell him that part.'

"Light, could you excuse us for a moment?" Mr. Yagami rubbed his temples and Light nodded before excusing himself politely.

Silence reigned in the large office. L sighed. He knew he was going to get in trouble. He was higher ranked than Yagami-san, but he was still younger.

"Ryuzaki, I thought we talked about this. You promised you were done with Light."

"We did talk." L nodded, scratching the back of his ankle with his foot.

"Then why? Why wont you leave him alone?"

"Caaaaause I'm in love, I guess." L shrugged.

"What?!" Yagami-san did not seemed pleased at what he hoped he'd misunderstood.

"I'm in love with your son." L repeated.

Mr. Yagami sank into his chair and sighed defeated-ly. He couldn't take all this stress. First, Ryuzaki goes missing. Then they find out he was staying at Light's house. And now he confesses to being in love with Light?

"Since Light-kun is done here, he promised to buy me a piece of chocolate cake. Let everyone know they can calm down now. I'll see you on Monday."

When Mr. Yagami looked up to respond, his office door was closing and L was gone.

"What did he want?" Light asked.

"Nothing, but I don't think he's in the best mood for trying to get a job." L shrugged.

"Oh okay.." Light handed L back the jacket he'd taken off in the office. L stared at it with 'not this contraption again' and 'do I have to?' etched onto his face. Light just smiled and laughed a bit before L took it and put it back on.

* * *

Onee-chan 1: I understand not much happened in this chapter. Sorry if you were expecting more.

Preview chp 4:

That idiot! If he wasn't so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened!

L fell against a wall and slid to a crouched position.

"Kira kissed you." L was glaring, anger flared inside him.

Long fingers trailed down Light's cheek. He bent over Light, ready to plant a kiss on his lips.

So this really had to be...The End?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Snow flakes... Ever pure until they hit the ground or pass through smog. I am the smog. The ground. I live to taint you... Light Yagami. Don't worry. We'll be together soon."

His eyes were almost red and he wore a black, wool shirt. He smiled at the house he was passing. He had sunglasses on and he was laughing under his breath.

"My little, identical, snow flake." he then hummed as he kicked his way merrily through the snow. The front door of the house opened and Light Yagami walked into the snow.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just going to go shopping." Light coughed.

"But you're sick." L argued calmly.

"I'm not sick. It's just a cough." Light let go of the door, letting it swing closed, but L stopped it and followed Light into the snow, barefoot.

"But...!"

"You're gonna be the one to catch a cold if you don't put on more clothes.. Particularly shoes." Light covered his coughing in his sleeve.

"Hmmmm..." L grumbled. Light had been coughing like this ever since he'd let L borrow his jacket on the way to and from the police station.

Ryuzaki ended up following Light to the end of the block before the brunette turned around again.

"Stop following me. Go home before your feet fall off." Light's voice wasn't really condescending or angry. More like... pleasantly amused. Light's face was flushed.

"But you have a.." L tried again.

Early that morning, Light had begun to cough violently in his sleep. L had checked his temperature and found that Light had a fever. But Light wouldn't listen to the detective at all.

"Look, I'll be right back. Trust me." Light smiled and then knelt down.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki squatted by him.

"It's okay... I just felt woozy." Light was ever stubborn. In truth, he felt horrible. His stomach kept yelling at him and he wanted to hurl. But he had to go shopping today. Everything was on sale and he could afford more.

Not to mention he wanted to buy Ryuzaki a new kind of candy. Hershey kisses were getting old. Ryuzaki didn't seem to mind but Light did. He'd rest when he got home, but not right now. Then again, this pavement looked nice...

"Light-kun!" L shook him gently before half dragging him back down the sidewalk to his house.

That idiot! If he wasn't so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened! L put Light on his bed and covered him up. He let one hand stroke his cheek and smiled sadly.

'If only you weren't so stubborn.. Then again, we're so alike it's almost scary.' L sat on the floor... or.. squatted. Light uncurled his hand, revealing a shopping list. L scoffed.

Well... He might as well go shopping since Light seemed so intent on doing so. Oh! But first! L left and came back with a wet towel to put on Light's forehead. Much better. L watched Light for a moment. He found himself kissing Light softly on the lips, so not to wake him. He pulled back, covering his mouth and cursing himself.

With that, L grabbed Light's large jacket and shoes before trudging out into the snow.

– – –

"Look what he's done to you." long fingers trailed down Light's cheek. "I knew he was no good."

The teen laid down by Light, playing with the student's hair.

"Another day in the life of a mockingbird? Forever caged. He's captured you, brother. Don't worry. I'll set you free." he bent over Light, ready to plant a kiss on his lips.

– – –

L held a bag in one hand and a crumpled paper in the other. It used to be a shopping list but that was before L started mulling over what he'd done.

'You idiot. There's no use in doing things like that. Especially when he's asleep.'

Asleep? L fell against a wall and slid to a crouched position. His head hurt a bit.

'_A caged mockingbird. La la...'_

_Flashes of videos watching Light as he walked down the street._

'_Mockingbird, forever saved...'_

_A dark figure followed Light everywhere he went. He looked so much like Light, in a sense._

'_I'm here to set you free. Hee hee.'_

_The figure paused in following Light, his red eyes looking directly at the camera L was watching. Then, without hesitation, he raised a gun and shot out the camera with a smirk on his face._

'Kira!' L gasped. That's right! Kira! Kira knew about L... and about Light! He was crazy with rage and L had been worried about what he might do! That's right! L had been going to Light's house to.. To warn him! And now...!

Light was home alone! Defenseless!

'Oh no.' L jumped up, bag still in hand, and rushed back to Light's house.

– –

L's eyes widened as the house came into view. The door was open. He entered as quietly as he could, setting the bag on the table and ridding himself of the shoes. He made he was back down the hallways to Light's room and let his eyes scan it. Light was laying down, still sleeping.

L breathed a sigh of relief. Light was okay. But then why was the front door open? Kira... Kira must be somewhere else in the house. L turned around and gasped. He was face to face with the red eyes and shaggy brown hair he'd come to know in his last big case.

"L..." the voice greeted happily. "So nice to _see_ you again!" Kira jumped at him, intent on tackling him, but L ducked and kicked Kira in the stomach as he passed over him.

"Well.." Kira coughed, standing back up. "Legs are good for _something_. No need running when you can kick. Right, L? Push us all away and hide. You're good at that."

This guy...!

L found himself punching Kira right through the window.

He always talked in riddles...

'Ow.. When was the last time I punched someone?' L wondered, shaking his hand and looking at the busted window. Light groaned.

"Ryuzaki? What's going on?" he asked, sitting up. "What happened to the window!?"

Light had jumped up and grabbed L by the shoulders.

"Your evil twin brother attacked me..." L replied simply.

"Bull shit! You broke my window!" Light stood by the broken glass but most of it was outside. He looked at the ground and grimaced. "Looks like you hurt your hand too."

"No. I told you. Your psychotic.." L paused. Wait. Wasn't Kira just outside the window? He hurried over and looked, cutting his foot slightly on a piece of glass.

Kira was gone. Just like that, with no traces. That blood was useless too. Filled with water and dirt. Saturated.

"Now you're bleeding on the carpet!" Light groaned and lifted L off the floor into his arms. L 'eep'ed softly, not expecting this. Light took him to the bathroom where he proceeded to bandage L's feet.

"You should know better than to walk on glass barefoot. Crazy..." Light began muttering to himself but L wasn't listening.

There. On the side of Light's mouth was a very trace amount of blood. That.. That bastard! He didn't!?

L grabbed Light's chin and looked at the other side. There was some there too. Kira kissed Light! L quickly wiped away both traces.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Light shoved L's hands away.

"Kira kissed you." L was glaring, anger flared inside him.

"Who's Kira?" Light tried to finish the bandages but L pulled back.

"Your evil twin! I told you!"

"I'm the only son in my family! I thought you were a detective, Mr. Genius Boy." Light stood up, glaring back at L.

"You're ...!" L bit back his words and then, in one fluid motion, he stood up and pressed Light against the bathroom wall while kissing him. He didn't pull back but he did try to coax a reaction from Light. Light almost starting kissing back but his mind must have restarted.

The next thing L knew was the cold floor of bathroom tiles. He held his cheek. Light had punched him, hard, in the jaw. L looked up at Light from his position. Light was glaring.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are. But I don't ever... want to see you again." Light turned and walked from the bathroom, forgetting about the bandages.

"L-Light-kun!" L quickly followed him.

"You've been nothing but trouble since the day I met you! You eat my food, you live in my house and burn up my firewood. Then you turn around and brake my window before kissing me! Sorry. I don't swing that way, but either way, that was the last straw and I don't want to have to deal with you anymore." Light huffed as he sat on the couch in the living room.

L gave him a lost puppy look that came naturally. However, Light wasn't going to look at him. He didn't want to be tricked into caving in.

"Just leave. It's not like you have things to pack anyway."

Since Light did have a point... L had no excuses to stay. So he left. Quietly, and without argument, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Light cursed under his breath, holding his hand over his mouth and wearing a look that said he may end up crying. His eyes drifted to the window as he saw L walking away down the street. He felt the urge to take back what he'd said and call him back. But he couldn't. Even if he did, he'd feel awkward around him now. So this really had to be...

...The End?

* * *

Preview of chp 5:

I don't like to remember much about my past. Many things, I'd rather not remember at all.

He'd always been so kind to me when we were children. He was my greatest Christmas present ever.

--

The lost child.

He looked so much like Light. But his skin was dark with dust and his eyes were hardened red. His hair was dulled and he didn't glow like Light. The major thing that got me was his laughter and his smile. His sadistic smile. His insane laughter.

'I'll set you free. Quick and easy. Believe me. Death is pretty.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I don't like to remember much about my past. Many things, I'd rather not remember at all. Like the fire that destroyed my home along with the rest of the entire block. I remember... watching the flames engulf my room. The smoke clogging my lungs. I couldn't breath.

I remember... when I was finally pulled out of the house, I watched as the building collapsed on my parents and one firefighter. The fire raged on in my memories for years. And all I could remember after than was the man who took me in.

He was a policeman who'd been working with the firefighters. He had big, gentle hands and kind eyes. He liked to laugh a lot. He had a son my age but we didn't interact much. The flames haunted my dreams, though, and the boy was always there to comfort me even when he was angry at me.

When the paperwork had been finished, I remember being taken to an orphanage on Christmas Day. Despite how much I wanted to stay. How much I cried and screamed and begged... They took me away and I was stuck in a foster home with an old man.

Books. The only friend I had as a child. I remember reading to the younger kids, and even the older ones, because I was the only one who knew how to read. Soon, as they all learned to read too, they left me alone to read their own books. So I did the same. While other kids would play, I read books and remembered the boy who had taught me to read.

The son of the policeman.

I read every book in the orphanage and the old man's house. I memorized the dictionary and read the entire encyclopedia. The old man got me French lessons and soon after, I took Spanish. Home schooling was how I learned math and I learned quickly. Soon, school was so easy that I threw tantrums until I was raised up.

I couldn't stand the other students and they all hated me. I wrote out long equations to pass the time and never wrote out how I got the answer. By the time I was 11, I had graduated from highschool. Everyone thought I was their age and just short but I was followed by a babysitter.

College was the first place that really challenged me. I kept reading every book I could find until I decided I would work with the police just like the man I admired. When I graduated college, I instantly let the government, the police, know that I wanted to work with them.

At first, everyone laughed at me. They thought I was a joke. A 15 year old child wanted to work with the central intelligence? I was about to throw a tantrum, as I was famous for doing, but I was surprised once again.

The man I had been rescued by. The man who had been so kind to me. He came out and he got me a job. I started out as a policeman under his command, but whenever he got a case he came to me first. It didn't take long for the higher ups to realize I was there and to look me up.

I guess it helps when you're a genius, but I was instantly shoved to the top. With my new power, I dedicated all my time to my work and I started to stop sleeping. I got about 4 hours of sleep each week if I was lucky. To make up for my sleep I started eating sweet things to give me energy. My computer was my best friend and I searched through old news papers and databases.

I read all about the fire that killed my parents and I was eventually the one who finally brought light to the case. The man was still loose and setting more fires so he was still liable for arrest, lucky me. But something else bugged me..

Searching deep into the past was my specialty and I looked as deep as I could into my savior's past until I found something. It was something that tainted him. He had two sons, but I had only ever met one. One son he kept and raised with all his love. The other he gave away to adoption.

I followed school pictures and family records, using hacking skills and wits. I watched as one son grew up happy with perfect grades and looking fine while the other grew up morbid, angry and failing. Soon, one disappeared off the map and I thought for sure he had died but no where did I find anything to prove that. Not that this would be the first unreported death.

By now I found myself intrigued to follow the better son. He'd always been so kind to me when we were children. He was my greatest Christmas present ever. I lost my family and gained a friend. My first ever friend.

Thinking back, my family wasn't perfect. My father drank a lot and my mother struggled with bills. We weren't really happy. I suppose it would sound cruel to say I thank the fire. But because of the fire, I met him. I met Light Yagami. And as he was pulled away from me as well, I gained knowledge. I gained power in knowledge and it led me around in circles until once again, I found myself transfixed on that one morning star.

Light Yagami was my beginning and my end. He was everything that kept my dark room feeling like home. Although his father disapproved of my constant urge to meet with him and wanting to get to know him, I continued. It was like an addiction and you can't just stop.

But I swore I'd have to. I promised him. The man who saved my life. I promised that I'd break it off. I'd leave well enough alone, and I was going to. I thought I could. I kept saying 'this will be the last time we speak, my Light.'

That's when it hit me, I think. When I started telling myself I had to stop. I realized how much it would hurt me to not know if he was okay. I realized how jealous I got when girls flirted with him. I noticed so many things that for the first time since I was a child in the Yagami household... I actually cried.

But I knew that Light would never love me in return. We hadn't seen each other in almost.. 14 years, and children hardly ever remember things from their childhood. I was nearly a man, and so was he. We were both legal, however, and he had already moved out of his house. Now would have been the perfect time, I guess.

I should have met with him and become his friend. I could have gradually won him over, but I didn't. I was scared of what he would think. He was a polished college student and I was a ruffled and shabby teenager who sat in dark rooms and hardly slept. Sure, I was a genius, but so was he. Then again, the kids always hated me for being smarter than them.

As I watched Light in college, I realized how alike we were. We just took different paths. I had strived to rise through school as fast as I could, while he tried to blend in. Neither one of us was much of a people person and we both got perfect scores. The only major difference was Light's attraction to the creature called a woman.

I was tempted by my time to watch Light but I was still a policeman. I was solving a crime of rape and murder when I found him again. The lost child. When we apprehended the killer, we took his son in for questioning. Mr. Yagami couldn't look. He had to leave the room.

It was hard for me too. He looked so much like Light. But his skin was dark with dust and his eyes were hardened red. His hair was dulled and he didn't glow like Light. The major thing that got me was his laughter and his smile. His sadistic smile. His insane laughter. Like he was mocking us. He spoke in riddles and he had to be bound before anyone could talk to him.

However, we could not keep him locked up since he had done nothing wrong. When people came to evaluate him he acted like a gentleman... a sane man. But when everyone else had left, I stayed. I watched him through the glass. It was probably the closest I'd ever get to being near anything even similar to Light.

He'd pace his room, thinking, waiting. He knew I was watching. He'd chant things. Little messed up nursery rhymes. His favorite was the mockingbird. The bird was trapped, caged and hurt. At first the song seemed sweet. He'd say 'I'll set you free', but in the end, the mockingbird was killed. Setting it free was killing it. I didn't ask him why he said this verse over and over but he would chuckle whenever I thought about it.

He muttered in what I assumed to be his sleep. He talked about his brother. He switched out 'mockingbird' for 'brother' and smiled when he said it. When we were alone, he'd taunt me. He'd say he knew about his brother and the bastards who raised him. I could sense his anger at being the one who got thrown out. If only, if only... he'd whisper. Then he'd walk next to the glass where I was sitting. I don't know how he knew I was there. He'd close his eyes and lean on the glass. Then he'd say it.

'We could be lovers.'

He'd talk about my Light in vulgar terms and say how sweet he must be. It got to the point where I couldn't even stand to be around him anymore and I gave up the night shift to someone else. The taunting.. It haunted me. I couldn't stand that guy even thinking about Light. He'd taint him just that easily. So pure..

The next day we had to release him. His name was Kira and he laughed it out loud that 'Kira was free' as he left the building. I prayed I'd never seem him, or hear his taunting voice, ever again. I went back to watching Light, making sure I remembered the purity and washed away the dirt I had seen. I smiled, watching Light as he walked down the street. Soon, he and the commander would be leaving for their annual trip back home for Thanksgiving. They celebrated Christmas at this time too.

I remember asking why they didn't just go for Christmas instead and I was told it was due to the probability of snow stopping air traffic and that flights weren't completely booked for the holidays yet. I guess that makes sense. I've never flown on an airplane before. But Light seemed happy and so I was happy.

But that's when my nightmares returned. Dressed in black, Kira was following Light. I saw him on all the camera and he knew I was watching. He knew of my infatuation with Light. That's why he taunted me. He shot out the camera and continued on his way.

I became fearful. I watched Light even more closely than before, remembering all the things Kira used to say in his cell. My heart could not have been more lightened when I knew that Light was finally on that plane to California. I knew he was safe, even if only for a little while.

Kira sent me a message then. He didn't say anything to me directly. He just signed it Kira and started it with Mockingbird. It was the nursery rhyme. But he put 'Light' in the place where it always said 'mockingbird'. Then he ended it with Light's address and the date he was getting home.

I guess I snapped at that point. I rushed outside the day he was coming back, barefoot and unprotected from the wind. I knew I'd developed a weakness to the cold but it didn't register as I got to Light's door.

I banged on it. Somewhere in my mind I remembered his flight time and knew he wouldn't be home yet but I just kept knocking until I fell down on the front step. I knew I shouldn't be out in this weather but all I could hear in my head was the end of the song.

'I'll set you free.

Quick and easy.

Believe me.

Death is pretty.

... fly away.'

Do you understand wonderment? Do you know amazement? I thought it was too late for us but it wasn't..and then it was. I guess I rushed things... but I couldn't stand there calmly while I knew he'd.. touched you. I guess I'm just glad I kissed you first... before and after he did.

I guess I'm just a tainted soul. I tainted the pureness of the snow, didn't I?

* * *

Onee-chan 1: And so L's past is cleared up. Along with some other questions people had as in.. Why L went to Light's house. If Kira was real or a figment of L's imagination. Etc.

**Preview of chp 6,** we're back on track:

"I'll set you free."

"No.. I don't want to believe that." Light muttered, really about to cry.

"What do you mean he's not at home?!"

"Don't.. Don't you dare touch me." Kira heard the fear in his voice. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ryuzaki..."

"Where is Light Yagami!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Light watched the fire flicker. His window had been covered by tarp. A makeshift covering until he could get someone to fix it professionally. But Light didn't even care about the window. His father ranted about it when he called to ask him to help fix it... but Light for sure didn't care about the window at all.

He cared about the empty seat beside him. About the dent in the covers he hadn't moved from the ground in front of him even after two days. He cared about the eyes that watched the fire like the coals that fuel it. He cared about the bag groceries he hadn't moved from the kitchen table... and about the bag of Hershey kisses he had open on the side table.

Light picked a kiss out of the bag and unwrapped it carefully. He stared at it, knowing it was melting. Then he popped it into his mouth, licking his lips and getting chocolate on them. He first swallowed the kiss and then licked his lips and fingers clean. The sweet taste of chocolate on his lips...

'I wonder if he made it home okay.' Light frowned at the floor. No, at his hands, clasped together in front of him. He was sitting cross legged on the couch right above where Ryuzaki would always sit in his bundle of covers.

'I'm such a jerk. I was so confused I completely ignored the fact that he's weak in cold weather.' Light tightened his hands before he broke them apart and ruffled his hair.

Light ended up cramming five Hershey kisses into his mouth and chewing them angrily. He was mad at himself. How could he do something like that? Ryuzaki... He...

Light swallowed the kisses and covered his mouth.

Light had been with several girls. A new one every month. But none had ever gotten as close to kissing him as Misa had. But Ryuzaki... he just kissed him like it would be his last and Light shoved him away.

When he thought about it, Ryuzaki probably had a perfect view through the window of Misa trying to kiss Light. And that day, Ryuzaki had seemed so depressed. Had he always liked Light like that?...

'Have I been played like a fool? He never had amnesia and just used that to get close to me?' he coughed into his hand.

"No.. I don't want to believe that." Light muttered, really about to cry.

"Oh, Mockingbird. Don't worry.." Light spun around and gasped loudly. He was pushed off the couch and into the floor with a hand over his mouth. Something smelled bad and Light's vision began to blur.

'N... narcotics?' The last thing he heard was that sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'll set you free."

– – –

L walked through the halls of police headquarters in a slow, lazy pace. He just didn't feel himself. Ever since Light had thrown him out, he just...

"Ryuzaki!" L paused and turned an interested look at the man running up to him.

"Yagami-san." he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Is Light at your house now?" he asked, fixing his jacket that had almost fallen off.

"No. Why would he be?" L looked bored but he didn't like talking about Light. It actually hurt a little to remember Light's angry eyes.

"I thought that maybe you were using him to help with an investigation."

"Yagami-san, why are you looking for your son?" L sighed, impatient with this subject.

"Well.. He's not at home. Didn't you know?" Mr. Yagami was sure that L of all people would know when Light wasn't home.

"What?" L's attention was caught now. "What do you mean he's not at home?!"

"Just what I said. He is not at home. Also, he refuses to answer his cell phone." Mr. Yagami spoke as L and him walked rapidly toward L's 'office'. L quickly shifted through many papers until he found his own cell phone hidden underneath.

He didn't need to ask for Light's phone number, he already knew it. It rang three times before it picked up. But it wasn't Light that answered. It was like it had been prerecorded and played back just for L.

"Another day in the life of a mockingbird. Forever caged. He's captured you, mockingbird. Don't worry. I'll set you free. I'll set you free. Quick and easy. Believe me. Death is pretty... fly away."

Kira's low laughter could be heard. L's hand was shaking. He quickly shut the phone and turned to Mr. Yagami.

"Kira... Kira has Light." he spoke in a hushed and worried voice. Mr. Yagami's eyes widened.

"No."

– – –

Light grunted and groaned, waking up from his unconscious state. He felt rough fingers cup his cheek and caress his face, down his neck and chest.

"Such a fine mockingbird." a voice hummed. It sounded... so much like him.

"Who..? Who's there?" Light grunted out. He couldn't see. He was blindfolded and his hands were bound. From how he felt, he guessed he was sitting in a chair of some sort.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt, brother. It's me, Kira." the voice was smiling.

"You call me.. 'brother'." Light tried to find the voice but it kept moving.

"Of course. We are twins after all. It would be wrong to call you cousin." Kira's voice was right by his ear. Light gasped.

"Get off me!" Light tried to pull away and just ended up overturning the chair. Now he was pinned on the ground. He grunted in pain.

"This is all his doing.. Father's and.. _His_." Kira's voice became dangerous.

"His?"

"Ryuzaki Lawliet."

Light tensed and then relaxed. Ryuzaki? Just the name made him feel a little bit of hope in the darkness he was in.

"Look.. Look what he's done to you, brother. He's gotten to you. Has he already put a leash on you?" The voice was right over him. Light could sense the presence the other was giving off as Kira bent over him, straddling him.

"Get off..." Light growled as dangerously as he could. His only response was low laughter.

"You're not really in a position to give me orders." Kira smirked, his breath hitting Light's neck. Light tried to move away but he couldn't in his current position. Light tensed as he felt Kira's hand moving up his thigh.

"Don't.. Don't you dare touch me." Light tried growling but Kira heard the fear in his voice.

"I love how you're so stubborn." Kira chuckled. "You're so soft, brother."

"Aah!" Light bit his lips, trying to stop the sound he'd made.

'Ryuzaki... Dad... Someone...'

– – –

L blinked and looked at the sky out of the window. They had looked up Kira's current address and we going to apprehend him for the suspected kidnaping of Light Yagami. Currently, Mr. Yagami was driving and L was simply sitting, like he always did, in the passenger seat.

'What was that sudden feeling of panic?' L wondered, nearly hugging himself and trying to forget the feeling of dread. He was worried enough as it was.

"We're almost there, Ryuzaki." If L didn't know better... he'd say Mr. Yagami was trying to cheer him up.

– – –

"You cried. How sweet." Kira wiped away the drying tears that had leaked from Light's blindfold. He smirked. "Not as tasty as your other salty liquid."

Light didn't respond. Kira figured he was either sleeping or unconscious. With a proud air about him, a satisfied smirk, and a bounce in his step, Kira left the room. Light drew in a shaky breath.

He'd never felt so violated in his life. So dirty and wrong. Someone who claimed to be his brother. His twin. Him in every way. He murmured while he toyed with Light. Saying things like 'I can't wait to tell L how you looked while I touched you.' and 'He'll die to know he wasn't your first.'

Light couldn't help himself as he felt himself crying all over again. His blindfold was filled with his tears. Light's only savior was he couldn't see Kira while it happened. He wouldn't have those images to haunt him... but he would have the feelings. He would forever remember those course hands touching every part of his body.. Removing his clothes and tempting noises from his throat.

He'd forever remember that deeper voice, whispering such horrible things to him. He's forever remember those chaffed lips kissing him in places he didn't want to be touched. And he'd forever remember... the pain of being raped by a scum bag like that.

But overall.. Light was remember that while it happened, he could only think of Ryuzaki. When he thought he would break. Shatter into millions of pieces and never live again. When he thought it was all over, he thought of Ryuzaki and he was able to stay. To be able to think he could get through this.

But his heart hurt when he remembered Ryuzaki's back as he was kicked out. There was little chance that Ryuzaki would know what had happened. And if he did find out... would he still care?

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ryuzaki..." Light whispered.

– – –

L and the few police he brought with him banged on Kira's door. When they got no response, they tried the handle and found it was unlocked. Inside, the house was dark and silent. L moved inside swiftly, followed by Mr. Yagami and two officers. The others stayed outside to make sure Kira didn't try to make a run for it.

They searched the house from top the bottom, save for Kira's room, and found nothing unusual except that the house was a mess. L opened the door to Kira's room and heard a gasp from behind him. He was shocked too but only the people with him voiced their surprise. A little red light by the door frame turned off.

The room was covered, wall to wall, with pictures of Light. The ceiling had the blueprints of Light's house hand drawn above Kira's bed. Other than that, the ceiling had numbers and times written in various colors of pens and pencils.

"What are those numbers?" Mr. Yagami asked. L glanced over them before looking at all the pictures of Light.

"It's dates, like when Light left for California and when he got back. His cell phone number, class number, age.. Everything that can be explained in numbers." he explained. He knew these numbers too.

He looked at a couple, rather strange numbers. He understood them with a surprising shock. They must be the measurements of Light's body. Even L hadn't gone that far. Kira was a twisted young man.

The tv in the room clicked on and they all turned, seeing a chair featured on it. Kira came on and sat in it.

"Hello police folk, L, 'Dad'." he greeted with a smile. "Let me make this clear.. This is a real time video. I cans see everything you do and hear everything you say.. Just as you can for me."

"Where is Light Yagami?" L stepped forward a bit.

"Light? What makes you think I have him?" Kira put on a slightly offended face.

"You knew we were coming." L replied in a low voice.

"Ah.. You really are smart." Kira chuckled. Kira closed his eyes and smiled, as though thinking pleasant thoughts. "Ah but Light.. Little bitty Light. Have you ever felt his skin, heard him cry out,... whimper?" at this last one, Kira opened his eyes and stared directly at the camera.

"What have you done?" Mr. Yagami barked out angrily.

"It's all your fault." Kira shrugged. "But don't worry... I'll set him free soon enough."

"Kira!" Mr. Yagami yelled at the happy face.

"L, you weren't his first." and the screen went blank.

"That's good right? He said he was going to set Light free, right?" the police officer, Matsuda, asked, looking at the others.

"No." L replied darkly. "He's going to kill him."

* * *

Onee-chan 1: And so things turn deadly. I'm so glad you guys like this story. I hope you keep reading till the end cause I aint givin nothin away. -sticks tongue out- It's suspense to the end.The next chapter is the last, followed by what is, more or less, the epilogue. 

**Preview of chp 7:**

'Stop it. Don't think about it. He's.. He's fine. He'll be fine.'

"Light-kun?"

"Mm-hm.. I'm here."

'Don't open the door.'

'Don't leave me, Light..Don't die on me... Please.'

His reflection stared back at him and he placed one hand on the glass. Is this really...The End?

I want to fly away.. Into the ever distant sky. I'll leave these pains I feel behind me and go somewhere where I can be free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

'Think logically. If you were a psychopathic murderer's child and you were an obsessive rapist and also psychopathic... where would you take your prisoner?' L wracked his brain. He tried remembering, thinking back to the transmission Kira did in the bedroom.

Was there anything to give him a clue? Anything at all?

'_Have you ever felt his skin, heard him cry out,... whimper?'_

'_L, you weren't his first.'_

L shook his head. 'Stop it. Don't think about it. He's.. He's fine. He'll be fine. You need to think rationally and find him before he _isn't _fine.'

The sound of a dump truck backing up at the house next door broke through his thoughts and his eyes widened.

"That's it!" he jumped up. Matsuda, Mogi, and Mr. Yagami all looked at him. They were currently sitting in Kira's living room.

"Did you figure out something, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked, hopeful.

"The dump." L nodded. "During our talk with Kira, I heard the sound of several dump trucks in the background. He must be keeping Light near the city dump."

"But there are a lot of dumps.. It's New York City." Matsuda complained.

"Then we'll start with the closest. Whatever device he used to alert him to our presence here must have a limitation to how far it will transmit."

– – –

He didn't know how many houses they had passed and searched, but they finally got to a ruddy looking home right by the dump. Ryuzaki bounded up the stairs after the others, looking around the area.

'Light. Where are you?' he asked the air.

This house seemed to be a dud but as the cops searched the last few rooms, Ryuzaki stopped in the middle of a hallway and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Light's number, prepared to try and trade himself for Light.

His attention was drawn to the room at the end of the hall when a phone began to ring. It rang again and then stopped just as someone picked up at the other end of L's phone. He heard mumbling in the receiver and then a weak voice spoke.

"...I'm sorry."

"Light-kun?" L asked, eyes widening and holding the phone tighter. The voice had a slight smile to it.

"Mm-hm.. I'm here."

L nodded to the policeman to head into that room and try to find any secret ways but instead they found it locked. Through the phone, L could hear them banging on the door.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. We're coming for you."

"Don't." was Light's last word before someone either closed the phone or put it on mute.

L held the phone lightly. Don't? But why? The policemen charged the door again. It would surely open this time. Something glinted in the light and L's eyes widened.

"Stop!" he called, but it was too late and the door caved it. As two cops stumbled into the room, a loud beep sounded and an explosion went off, blowing the two men out of the room. L's eyes widened.

"Light-kun!"

– – –

'I see... light. The sky stretches out above me. The sun is glaring in my eyes but I don't mind. The sky is.. inviting me to play. Like a child, I want to dance in the sun and fly with the birds. I try to reach out for the ever distant sky but I cant.

I must be stuck somewhere. Anchored to the ground, I cannot fly. If only I had wings. Then could I fly? I want to fly away.. Into the ever distant sky. I'll leave these pains I feel behind me and go somewhere where I can be free.'

'_Mockingbird.'_

"Light-kun!"

'No. I'm not trapped. I am no mockingbird. No visible wings but...'

'The sky!' Light's eyes widened, breaking from his thoughts. He tried to move but found he couldn't. Everything hurt. But the sky. The ceiling was gone? The wall was missing too.

The bomb! Kira had put the cell phone by his head and snickered as he left the danger zone. The bomb had been...triggered by the door and it had been placed where Light could clearly see it, not 3 feet away.

'Don't... open the door.' the phone had been killed before he could say it. And now he couldn't move or say anything. It hurt to breath.

"Light-kun!?" Ryuzaki was in the room? Good. He hadn't been hurt.

'Am I... going to die?' Light wondered.

"Ryuzaki! Over here!" Light hissed as something heavy was removed from his abdomen. "He's alive!"

'I'm.. Alive?' Light opened his eyes, his breathing heavy now that he could breath at all.

"Light-kun?" Ryuzaki's face came into view, looking relieved.

"Am..I-I...?" Light heaved. '...going to die?'

"You're going to be fine, Light." His father's voice sounded from somewhere on his left.

"I..." Light took a deep breath, pain shooting through his body from the expansion. Then Light's eyes dimmed and closed. His head rolled slightly onto it's side.

"Light?" Mr. Yagami reached out to touch him but L stopped him.

"Call an ambulance right now." his eyes never left Light's still features. Mr. Yagami began barking orders at his officers, sparing the two who were caught in the explosion.

L reached around Light and undid the bindings that held him. Then, as everyone else went to help the wounded men out to the street, L brushed Light's hair out of his face and shooed away some dust and dirt that had settled on his face.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. Forgive me." L leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Light's still so soft lips. L rubbed his lips and glared. He could taste something other than the explosives, dust, and Light's normal flavor.

'Kira... Light-kun, did he really...?' L shook his head. 'Don't leave me, Light..'

"Don't die on me."

"Please?"

– – –

L sat in the dark of his room. His computer was the only source of light and it was across the room.

Beep Beep

"L, the head of the NYPD would like to speak with you."

"Patch him through." L walked into the glow of his screen.

"L, how did the investigation go?" the older man's voice came through.

"Kira eluded us, sir. We had some injuries and one casualty in the attempt. But he was ready for us that time. I found out where he is now and I have already sent out a squad to take him into custody." L stated calmly.

"A casualty?"

"Yes...Don't worry. They've been put to rest and Kira will be caught."

"Alright, L. Get some rest. You sound tired." with that the line cut off.

L ruffled his hair and walked to the window in his room. He looked out at the lights of the city in the nighttime cover.

"Maybe I should have waited for morning..." he pondered.

The cell phone in his hand began to ring and he looked down at the illuminated object.

"Yes?... What?..."

Silence echoed around the dark room and L slowly closed the phone, sinking to his butt and leaning on the window. His reflection stared back at him and he placed one hand on the glass. Is this really...

...The End?

– – – –

Kira. The man who had haunted L for almost two months. The man who kidnaped, raped, and blown up the man L had fallen in love with. One who caused so much misery because he happened to the twin who was abandoned. He was finally apprehended and put behind bars with no hope of escape, parole, or bail in his lifetime.

It turned out that Kira had been an accomplice to his father in the murder of two female highschool women and the rape and attempted murder of a new female college graduate.

L was one of the people who watched as he was taken away in handcuffs. He saw L in the spectators and yet he did not smirk or smile. He did not do anything. He was frowning. Did he feel remorse? He'd worn that look ever since they brought up the case of Light Yagami.

Remorse or not... Kira Yagami was now behind bars.. Forever.

* * *

Onee-chan 1: Well, next chapter is the last one. It's a 'what happened afterward' chapter. :P an epilogue. I bet some of you are like 'OMG! Raito/Light Died!' or 'OMG, did he die?!' which I hope to see in some reviews, but I'm not saying anything.

**Preview chp 8** (Last Chapter):

L opened the door to Light's house and walked inside. Nothing had changed in the two weeks he'd been banned from here.

"Your home." L nodded.

–

'Now you wont look at me like...with your deep coal eyes. That little smile you have when you're happy.. It wont be the same now. I know you can see it.. Your eyes see the tainted side of me.'

"I'm here, Light. I'm still here."

'When I die.. I hope no one grieves for me as much as I know Ryuzaki will. And I want to be able to tell him it's okay... that I'm still here.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

L opened the door to Light's house and walked inside. Nothing had changed in the two weeks he'd been banned from here.

"Ryuzaki, wait." L turned around to the door way and smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure Yagami-san had taken as good care of this place as he said." L walked back over and helped the other person inside.

"Home sweet home."

"Your home." L nodded, escorting the other male to the couch.

"Your home too, Ryuzaki." L's eyes widened and he looked up at his friend. Had he really heard that?

"L-Light-kun... I can stay..?" he asked. Light nodded and pulled L into the best hug he could do in his slightly injured state.

"Of course. You deserve it." Light went quiet. "And.. I want you to."

L smiled again. He returned the embrace he was in and nodded. For Light, he would stay. Anything for Light.

"I..." Light's voice cracked and he hid his face in Ryuzaki's hair. "It's hard... to forget."

Light was... crying.

"It's okay, Light-kun.." L pulled back to try and wipe the tears away but Light shook him off and turned away.

"But I'm tainted! Now you wont look at me like..." Light bit back his words. 'Like you used to. With your deep coal eyes. That little smile you have when you're happy.. It wont be the same now. I know you can see it.. Your eyes see the tainted side of me.'

Ryuzaki's fists clenched and he bit his cheek. Kira still haunted Light's dreams. L wrapped his arms around Light in a warm and comforting hug from behind.

"I'm here, Light. I'm still here." he whispered Light a secret promise.

Light's eyes widened and then he crashed. He let himself cry into L's arms, releasing all that he had been holding inside during his recuperation in the hospital. Every time he'd wanted to scream and shout. Every time he just wanted to cry. Whenever he wanted to hit something... Light held it back.

He would remember everything Kira had said and want to do all these things. But he held them in, thinking back to when he thought the bomb was going to kill him. He'd only been able to think...

'When I die.. I hope no one grieves for me as much as I know Ryuzaki will. And I want to be able to tell him it's okay... that I'm still here.'

But he was alive. And Ryuzaki... He would stay with Light even though he'd been tainted, sullied by dirty hands.

'Ryuzaki...' Light sobbed, his body shaking. L just held him tightly, knowing he'd been holding so much grief inside himself.

"I'm still here." he repeated. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'll still look at you. Just know that." 'You are... the purest light in my darkness.'

– – –

Light placed one hand on either side of Ryuzaki and leaned over him. He had a bed in Light's room now. Light leaned down and went to whisper in L's ear. He wanted to see the shocked look on his face when he woke up.

However, he found himself paused above L's mouth. Light held his breath and gave him a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, he let out a long, slow breath. It flew along L's skin and tickled his neck.

L's eyes cracked open and the first thing he saw was Light hovering over him, dressed in a green sweater and black pants. L grunted a 'hm?' Light smiled.

"Merry Christmas." he greeted and pulled back, sitting up and cracking his neck. L sat up and watched Light get up.

"It's..."

"Christmas." Light nodded. L was quick to get up, making Light smile. L wasn't usually this energetic.

Light went to the kitchen where he made some hot chocolate and when it was finished, L came out and grabbed his. It was in a cup with lots of hearts for Valentine's day on it. Light's had a Christmas tree on it.

It was like a learned routine. Light woke up early and took a shower and got dressed. Then he woke L up, if he wasn't already awake. As L got a shower and dressed, Light made hot chocolate. Then L came out just as they finished and grabbed his drink.

'We'll just run into trouble when spring comes and hot chocolate isn't the drink of the morning anymore.' Light thought, amused.

Light didn't expect anything this morning to be much different that a normal morning. However, he was proven wrong when a small gift was shoved in his face. He looked up and saw L was blushing lightly and looking to the side.

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun." he nodded. Light gently took the gift and set down his hot chocolate.

"You got me a present?" Light asked softly.

There was silence then. Neither spoke and Light didn't open the gift. He merely watched it and then smiled at L. He stood up and walked into the livingroom, pulling a present out from under the couch. He didn't have a tree this year.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuzaki." he stated proudly as he handed the gift to the stunned detective.

L stared at his present in awe before he smiled up at Light. Light was glad. L still had that same smile on that he'd always had.

Light opened his gift first. A movie fell into his hands. It was National Treasure. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if he'd like it before hearing L opening his present and looking up.

L smiled. A 5000 piece puzzle board. He opened the top and stared at the inside. There was a sticky note attached to a false bottom. Who would put a false bottom on a puzzle box? Well anyway, L looked at the note.

'You're present is a puzzle even to itself. It's me. Merry Christmas.'

L looked up to question Light about the note and found himself being kissed. The kiss deepened, both hardly caring to hold onto their presents, until they needed to breathe.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuzaki." Light smiled and took his hand. L smiled almost childishly. They could watch the movie while they put the puzzle together... along with other things.

* * *

Onee-chan 1: and that's it. It's over.

No preview because it's over, but Thank You for all the support and Merry Christmas!

Oh! Speaking of Misa...

**Special Extra:**

Light woke up on the day after Christmas, yawning and hearing the doorbell ringing over and over and over again.

'God. Who comes to visit the day after Christmas?' he grumbled. He slid out of bed, out of the arms of a naked Ryuzaki. He pulled on some pants, being equally naked.

Light walked to the door and opened it, staring out at a slightly angry Misa Amane.

"Misa? What do you want?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

"You didn't call me yesterday, Light! It was Christmas!" she whined.

"So...?"

"What could you possibly have been doing to keep you from even calling me to wish me a Merry Christmas?"

"I was spending the day with someone very special." Light smiled.

"W-What?" Misa looked shocked, taking a step toward him. "W-Who?!"

"Misa.. I was wondering when I'd get to tell you this. We're over." Light turned back into the house and Misa caught his arm.

"Light, wait! Who is it? Who was I replaced with?" She asked, sounded distraught.

"Light-kun?" L called from inside, walking from the bedroom and rubbing his right eye.

"I'm over here, Ryuzaki." Light let L's half awake brain follow his voice.

"R-Ryu..? You're roommate? You left me for your roommate?" Misa asked, not really believing it.

"What's going on, Light-kun?"

"Nothing." Light smiled and kissed him on the nose, wrapping an arm around him. Misa was shocked into silence when L looked up from the floor and kissed Light on the lips briefly. Light smirked slightly at Misa and then nodded at her.

"Merry Christmas, Misa." he led Ryuzaki back inside and closed the door behind him, leaving Misa to stare dumbfounded at the door.

He didn't care if she was still there or leaving to spread rumors. He was busy with a scantily clad, extremely attractive man in his arms. The same one that had come after him when he was in danger and stayed with him even after all that happened to him.

"...I love you."

L loved hearing that from Light. He'd been hoping to hear that for the last 15 years. And now Light felt the same way he did. L wrapped his arms around Light and laughed under his breath.

"I love you too."


End file.
